Components of gas turbines are exposed to a corrosion medium. Coatings are applied to protect these components from corrosion. Thus, a high-temperature lacquer containing aluminum particles is used for compressor components of gas turbines, particularly of stationary gas turbines. However, coatings of this type have a low integral hardness (approximately 50 HV). As a result, the erosion resistance (e.g. to particle erosion or drop impingement erosion) is also relatively low. The low integral hardness can be attributed above all to the soft aluminum particles in the coating. Owing to the low erosion resistance, it is necessary after specific time intervals for the components to be examined for erosion, and, if necessary, decoated, tested and recoated with the same coating. This procedure is time-consuming and labor-intensive. It is therefore the object to improve the erosion resistance of components of gas turbines.